Six Weeks
by HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity
Summary: It's been six weeks since Hermione and Draco had their triplets. Today is the day the Healer said they could make love again...And Hermione's Waiting...Fluffly Lemon! Rated for a Reason!


**A/N. Well, this is my 3rd one-shot! But it's my first lemon. It's not very explicit. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

It's been six weeks, Hermione thought to herself remembering a conversation that took place with the Healer a few hours after the birth of her triplets. The Healer had said her and Draco could have sex in six weeks later, Hermione being a Healer, knew that of course. It was late evening now and the triplets were being taken care of by Narcissa in the left-wing on Hollywood House as Hermione and Draco didn't feel ready to let their babies so far away without them so Narcissa had to take what she could.

Hermione had been expecting Draco to jump her as soon as they kids were with his mother, but he was in his study working. Hermione understood that because he had taken so much time off when the triplets were born and Draco needing to make sure everything was perfect hadn't let one contract leave the building unless he looked over it thoroughly. Although he was the owner and founder of his own business, he wasn't a slouchy boss, and made sure everything was fair, so he was catching up. His staff wouldn't mind if he didn't of course, considering the circumstances, but Draco always did what he thought was right. Like when he changed sides during the war and become a Spy for the Order like his Godfather Severus.

The couples lack of physical love wasn't doing anything for Hermione's confidence. making love with Draco, for her had been his confirmation that he still thought she was beautiful and attracted to her. This and a mixture of hormones and lack of sleep caused Hermione to promptly burst into tears and rush into her bedroom. There she sat crying her warm brown eyes out on her and Draco's bed.

The sight that Draco walked in on was one that made his heart lurch. There sat the mother of his children, wife, soul mate, partner in crime. There sat his whole life crying her eyes out. Draco's line of vision tinted red and he swore he would rip anyone who had dared hurt his princess like this from limb to limb. He wondered briefly if that insufferable Weasley had sent more threatening Owl's to his wife and the thought made him clench his fists in anger. Barely a second had passed when the murderous thoughts had flashed through his mind, when he was over there in an instant.

He put his arms around Hermione and began rocking her softly and stroking her hair soothingly. "Hermione, love? What's wrong?" He queried. Hermione just buried her face in his shoulder. Draco's heart sunk and he voiced his thoughts. "Is it the babies?" He asked gravely, prepared for the worst; he had to be strong for his family.

Hermione shook her head and choked out, "The babies are fine, Draco. Everything's fine, ignore me, I'm just being stupid. Everything's perfect." She wiped the tears and laughed halfheartedly, she turned to Draco and saw his eyes were angry, swirling silver orbs. "Are you angry with me, Draco? She asked worriedly, wondering if she had upset her husband with her stupidity. Draco's head whipped round and he stared at her incredulously. "Oh, Hermione! Of, course not! It was _him_ again, wasn't it? He sent more Owls? I'm going to have to get Moody to re-do the wards. They must be failing if their letting scum like him in -" Draco was cut off his angry rant by his wife. "No, it wasn't Ronald, Draco. Don't worry." She sighed shakily. "

"Hermione, please tell me. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." He resumed stroking her hair coaxingly.

"It's been six weeks!", Hermione finally exclaimed. Draco was extremely puzzled to say the least, what did Hermione mean by the cryptic message? _Oh! _Then Draco realised what she was on about, just as he was about to speak, Hermione did.

"You don't want me anymore do you? I'm ugly and fat!",she whispered brokenly and then she burst out crying again. Draco wasn't used to this side of Hermione, but she was tired, stressed and very hormonal, so he understood.

"No, Hermione! Absolutely not! I love you more than anything! Your so beautiful, I've wanted you for so long, but I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me. I promise I'll make it up to you, Hermione." Then he lunged for her lips. Hermione was extremely surprised, but she soon reciprocated with a passion of her own. Draco licked her lip and she hastily opened her mouth. Hermione sighed happily and contentedly; of course they'd kissed in the six weeks, but they both knew it couldn't lead to anything. This would most definitely lead to something. She pulled back for air, and Draco proceeded to attack her neck. He bit, sucked, licked and caressed her face and sides. Hermione moaned, and pulled back to pull Draco's shirt off. Then he took of her one too.

Draco pulled back and grinned an adorable dopey grin at her. He pushed her back flat on the bed, and took off her trousers and sandals. He pulled her up quickly to un-clasp her bra. She slipped it off. By that point Hermione was extremely aroused and she had an ever-expanding wet patch on her panties. Draco's breathing was also laboured, and she could see the tent in his pants. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you," Draco whispered huskily in her ear. "And want you, and need you...", he added.

Draco sat back on his knees and took one of her feet into his hands. "I love your feet," Draco said caressing her foot, which made Hermione giggle. "They're so cute nd petite...and it really turns me on when their painted red." He added mischievously.

He took one toe into his mouth and sucked. Hermione gasped and smiled, as he repeated the action on her other toe. He took one leg into his hands and tickled the back of her knees, and stroked her calves. "I love your legs", Draco whispered in her ear, "They're so toned, you'd think that you ran for hours every day, but you're not a fitness fanatic." He kissed up her knees to her thighs, ignoring her where she wanted him most. He skimmed his nose along the top of her panties and kissed each side of her hip. He chuckled against her side, when she moaned. "I love your hips," he breathed, "Even if your just walking to the bathroom I think your taunting me, swaying those hips of yours." Hermione giggled girlishly.

Draco was just moving to her stomach when Hermione winced and moved her hands to cover her stomach, which had previously been lying limply and uselessly by her sides. "Don't," Draco said softly, staring intensely into her eyes. "Your beautiful, Hermione. Every part of you. Don't cover yourself up. Why?" He questioned.

"I'm fat and ugly," Hermione said quietly. "Never _ever_ say that, Hermione, You're absolutely breath-taking and any man would kill to have you. You know that. You gave me children, and you kept them safe for us - in here," he said placing a soft warm hand on her stomach.

"Thank you", Hermione whispered. "I need you, Draco. Now." Draco complied and whipped of her undies, and entered her slowly. The both moaned at the long missed contact, and Draco whispered, " I've missed you, baby. So much." Hermione just pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Draco continued thrusting in and out of of her, getting faster and harder as the coil in their stomachs tightened. Hermione and Draco were moaning loudly, and were both glad that Narcissa was in the left-wing on the house. They were both drowning in the throes of pleasure and climaxed together shouting their love for each other.

After their breathing had some what calmed enough for them to speak, Draco whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione replied. But out of courtesy I think I ought to repay the favour." She winked mischievously and dived under the covers. Draco just shook his head; his wife never ceased to amaze him. He chuckled fondly before it turned to a moan of pleasure.

* * *

**A/N. Done! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :) xx**


End file.
